creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Glass People
In 1912, a scientist by the name of Vladimir Schmendersmit had a rough day. He felt as though his life could not be accomplished. The town where he lived was already beginning to plan a revolt against the man for all the trouble and suspicion that he has caused on the townspeople. He never truly had an easy life, and was beginning to lose all hope of making the world respect his work. Some would say that it was pure insanity. That the man should be sent to a mental institution. His own ex wife had even pleaded to the town's government to banish the man from the town, and lock him up somewhere he can never escape from or harm anyone ever again. Vladimir had had enough, and was on the verge of his breaking point. He had already felt everyone's suspicion. When he came out of his house one day, with his left leg cut off. Vladimir got up from his parlor one afternoon, to go fetch a drink of water from his kitchen. He hobbled over. Trying to support himself with only one leg. He had no walking stick. He just walked over there with no support. He opened up a cupboard to get a glass cup. Once he did, he went to his sink, and filled it to the brim with tap water. He began to take a sip before he felt his head spinning. He felt as though he was about to vomit. He soon toppled over, dropping the glass of water onto the ground. He was unconscious for about three hours. Vladimir awoke, and cursed under his breath when he found out what had happened. He got up, and was furious when he found a broken glass cup on the floor, and water spilled over his nice kitchen floor. He grabbed a pan and broom and cleaned up the glass. He then got a cloth and began to soak up the water. Through all of this, he wished that inanimate objects were not so fragile. That they could be like humans and not break so easily when dropped. That is when he began to come up with an idea. He went into his laboratory, located at the basement of his home. He worked day in and day out, to create what he was dreaming of. A machine that can make inanimate objects to be less inanimate than they should be. In Vladimir's mind, nothing was to go wrong. After months of working, he finally built a machine that looked very much like his designs. He got a nice, clear, glass cup and placed it into the machine. He turned on the machine and watched as multiple colors were spewing out of the machine. Rainbow lights forming all around the dark room. He couldn't believe it with his own eyes. Suddenly, he was amazed when the machine stopped itself, and no explosions seemed to have occurred. Vladimir was happy when he looked inside the machine and saw that there stood it. A large creature made of glass. A person, appearing about five feet tall. Average body shaped. Vladimir gasped as he heard the creature speak, though the creature only spoke in mutters. Complete gibberish that no one can understand. The thing about it is, once the creature was formed, Vladimir kept it under locks. Completely secretive. Yet, Vladamir's neighbor, Mister Bohr, managed to still call the police. The police showed up, with a mob of angry townspeople, who soon found out. The police were a dead giveaway. Seeing as the only person who was called by the police to be conflicted was Vladimir. Soon, the police gave Vladimir an ultimatum. Either he gets rid of the glass person, or he has to leave the town forever. So, when the glass came back to its original form, Vladimir scattered it to the ground, and threw all the remaining pieces out. He thought he had gotten rid of the glass person, but he had not. It was percisely the time that Vladimir fell asleep that the glass person came back to life, and went to the laboratory. It made more Glass People. Causing a whole revolt between the humans and the Glass People. The Glass Wars is not definite, though. All that is said from it is that the Glass Wars occurred from 1914 - 1947. It was a secret war that was between the Glass People and the humans. Glasses pretend to be inanimate, then they would attack when necessary. They say that the wars still happen every once and a while, but not as much as before. Vladimir managed to disappear through this ordeal without a trace. Some say that he left his home, and moved in with his lover that he had at the time. He had six children before he passed away in his sleep. Some say that the neighbor, Bohr, got angry and killed Vladimir, burying the body in an unmarked grave. That remains a mystery, but the Glass Wars and the people do not.... Some, like myself, know the truth. Some might say that this is a made up myth by some teenagers to scare some children. Believe what you may, but these are the facts: In 1934, a woman named Glenda Smith had reported strange noises outside her house, her dog barking and growling. When she’d gone out to look, she’d seen strange, long shadows on the ground. Her porchlight was glinting oddly, reflecting off something she couldn’t identify. Feeling uneasy, she went back into her home, waiting for her husband to return from his night shift. When she awoke in the morning, she and her husband found the dog missing, droplets of blood spattering the ground. They were terrorised the next few nights, reporting a sound like fingernails rattling on their windows, Glenda describing the noise like ‘two glasses clinking together’. They also described a general feeling of unease, and the light behaving oddly, seeming to bend in midair, almost forming a shape. The visits stopped after a short time, and they were never visited again. A neighbour did, however, report finding the corpse of the Smith’s dog, gums lacerated as if by several sharp objects. Fragments of glass were also found in the dog’s fur, embedded in deep cuts. In 1976, a man identified only as Terry had reported being followed home from work by strange creatures. He described them as being ‘almost invisible’, disappearing in and out of street lights, being vaguely shaped like a man but possessing strangely shaped limbs. He said their footsteps sounded like marbles being dropped. He also described a feeling of foreboding that overtook him, despite the creatures never acting, doing no more than following him. Terry noted that one time after he arrived home, he observed the barely visible creatures, of which he could identify two, appearing to have a conversation. It is reported to have sounded similar to the sound of someone playing crystal glasses, running their fingers around the rim. Terry eventually moved, unable to stand the feeling of terror that overcame him. The interest on the Glass People continues to live inside of me, and I will not rest until there is some justice behind these truths. Category:Beings